Not Just Science
by WhoKnows1125
Summary: This occurs after Clash of the Titans.


Jack and Allison were astonished by the auditor's announcement. How could this be happening?

Jack said, "we're going to fix this," but Allison didn't see how. They stood silently watching the ceremony, trying to be happy for Henry and Grace.

It just didn't t seem fair.

After the ceremony they tried to focus on Grace and Henry, on being there for their friends but it was so hard. Jo noticed their moods and pulled Carter aside.

"What's going on with you two?" Jo asked. " You both look like you lost your favorite gun."

"We failed the assessment," Jack replied, "The auditor says we have to stop seeing each other or quit our jobs. Apparently, it's too risky for GD. He actually said we cared too much about each other."

Jo stared at him in disbelief. "He can't do that, can he?" she questioned.

"Apparently he can," Jack said, "and he did. He said he'd already filed his report with the DOD." Jack still had no idea what they were going to do.

"Hang in there," said Jo. "We'll think of something. "

Jo went off to find Zane, Fargo, and Holly. This place was full of geniuses. Surely they could solve this.

The three of them concocted a plan that just might work. If it failed, it was going to fail miserably but they weren't going to think about that. They worked out the details and then they pulled Grace and Henry aside and let them in on it. Everyone agreed. The move was desperate but they couldn't do nothing. Everyone knew that Jack and Allison belonged together.

Jo was elected to break the news to Jack and Allison while Zane and Fargo did some quick paperwork. They all knew Jack and Allison weren't really going to like it. They'd just have to adjust.

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" was Carter's first response.

Allison used her best "I'm the director of GD and in charge of everything" voice when she declared, "Absolutely not! I can't let you do this. What happens is it doesn't work? That's just not a risk I can let you take!"

Jo assured them both, "Oh, it will work. There's no way it can't." with a lot more confidence than she felt.

After a few tense moments, Jo had them convinced. Not so much of the plan's merits but more that Jack and Allison couldn't stop them. They would just have to go along with it. Moments later Zane handed Carter two pieces of paper.

With trepidation, Jack and Allison went up to the auditor. "We've decided," they said together.

"You have some time, " he started, before they interrupted him.

"We won't stop seeing each other," continued Jack, handing him two pages. "Here are our resignations, both of them."

"I'm disappointed but I can't say I'm surprised," he said, "Eureka will sorely miss both of you."

Allison and Jack left the auditor just as Henry and Grace walked up.

"I'm afraid we have a problem," Henry began. "We're going to have to resign." continued Grace. "Our feelings for each other are too strong. There's no way we can work together without risking the safety of Eureka. We're sad to go but want to see Eureka thrive." The auditor still looked confused as they walked away noticing there were now four resignation letters in his hands. This wasn't good.

Five minutes later, Fargo and Holly approached him. Fargo said, "We're having trouble with our mutual attraction affecting our work. We're going to have to resign. It's in GD's best interest. "

"No it's not!" the auditor snapped.

Holly contradicted him, "Yes, it is! Twice I've died in the Titan simulations because of our flirting. We are too focused on each other."

"But you're the head of GD and the head of the Astrais project! What will happen around here without you two?" he demanded watching them shrug their shoulders and walk away.

This was getting to be too much, he thought. Six, count em, six resignations in his hands. All from key people in Eureka.

"I see what you people are trying to do!" He sounded a bit panicked. "It won't work!"

He incredulously watched Zane and Jo approach him.

"You're not even a coup..." he stopped mid-sentence as Zane and Jo shared a kiss passionate enough to remove all doubt about that.

He refused to take the letters. "You are the head of GD security. We need you." He almost whined the last bit.

"Yes, you do." Jo said. "You need all of us. We're a team, no, a family and we need each other. You can't expect us to not care for one another. You have to realize that the relationships we make are part of what makes Eureka work. It's not just about the science."

With an annoyed look, the auditor admitted defeat. "I'll amend my report right away. Just take these darn letters back!"

They did so, gladly, grinning at one another. That would teach the DOD to try to mess with their family. Well, probably not, but at least they won this battle


End file.
